<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skills put to use by Snickfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300987">skills put to use</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic'>Snickfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're very stealthy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakia (Black Panther)/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skills put to use</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts">LearnedFoot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this—” Nakia’s breath hitches, warm against Natasha’s neck. “—what you learned stealth for in Russia? Or is it the American way?”</p><p>The angle up her skirt is awkward: worth it. She’s slippery around Natasha’s fingers, hot, soaked with urgency. “Seems like the Wakandan way to me.”</p><p>Nakia gasps for an answer. “Can you see our quarry?”</p><p>Natasha peers beyond the magnificent indoor shrubbery. “He’s on dessert.”</p><p>“Better finish this quick,” Nakia murmurs. “If you can.” </p><p>“You’ll have to stay quiet.”</p><p>Nakia leans into Natasha. (There’s a window at Natasha’s back; she wonders if anyone below them sees.) “Try me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>